Self-generated mobility is a major contributor to the physical, emotional, cognitive, and social development of infants and toddlers. When young children have disorders that hinder self locomotion, their cognitive and psychological development is at risk for delay.
Many infants with special needs, such as with Down Syndrome, cerebral palsy, and autism, experience such a delay in their development of independent mobility due to weak musculature and/or poor coordination. Conventionally, in accordance with certain medical practices, these children may not use powered chairs until the age of five. As such, they spend considerably less time moving around in their environment compared to typically developing children of the same age. Lack of independent mobility may result in delays in their cognitive, perceptual, social, and emotional development, which are well correlated with locomotion.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems that provide the ability for such children and other users to independently explore their world.